


At the End of the Night

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A million things ran through Sebastian's head as he crossed the room, things like ‘Jesus Christ he <i>IS</i> hot!” and ‘What in the hell is he doing here?”  He knew people changed, but there was no way Kurt Hummel was the kind of person who went to sex parties on purpose. </p><p>No freaking way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mailroomorder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailroomorder/gifts).



> Written for [ Pace](www.mailroomorder.tumblr.com) and beta'd by [Christine.](www.bononoh.tumblr.com) They are the best and inspire me and are generally amazing. Enjoy!

* * *

 

The music was good, the snacks were great, booze was flowing freely, but Sebastian was starting to wonder what it was about this “singles party” that was supposed to be so special. It was nice to attend a party in a clean, nicely decorated apartment, but surely fancier surroundings couldn’t have been why his coworker had been so insistent that Sebastian show up at this party tonight. He took sip of his drink, and appreciated the quality of the alcohol. At this point in his life, Sebastian was totally over cheap, shitty booze, and kind of wanted to figure out whose place this was so he could thank them for their good taste. He heard his name and turned around, smiling when he saw the guy who’d invited him on his way over with an equally big grin on his face.

“Sick party, right?” Matt said by way of greeting.

Sebastian shrugged. “It’s a nice place, alcohol is good, music is good, but…I have to say, I was expecting something else. You were acting like it was gonna be the greatest party ever when you invited me.”

“Oh, but it is gonna be the greatest party ever. At the end of the night, anyway.” He winked, and Sebastian got the feeling that he was missing something.

“What happens at the end of the night?”

Matt’s eyebrows shot up in apparent surprise. “You don’t know what a singles party is?” he asked in disbelief.

Sebastian shook his head and waited patiently for Matt to explain.

“It’s a sex party, you idiot. Everyone here is down to fuck and the point is to go home with someone at the end of the night.”

“No shit?”

Matt nodded, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement. “Can’t believe you didn’t know about these. Easiest way to get laid ever.”

Sebastian scanned the room with a new appreciation, knowing that he had the opportunity to go home with a fair amount of the decently attractive men in the room, and smiled. “I totally owe you. There’s some seriously hot dudes here.”

Matt nodded. “Figured you’d appreciate this. Actually…there’s this guy who can’t seem to keep his eyes off of you. He’s not your usual type, but…”

“But what?” Sebastian prompted after Matt trailed off with no apparent intention to finish the sentence.

“He’s hot. Like, if I woke up gay tomorrow I’d be all over him.”

Sebastian held back a laugh and fixed a faux-serious look on his face. “But I thought I was the guy you’d bang first if you were into guys.”

Matt hummed thoughtfully. “We could have a threesome?” he suggested.

Sebastian burst out laughing at that, unable to stop it now. “God, you’re ridiculous.”

Matt grinned. “S’why you keep me around; be honest.”

“Whatever. So where’s this guy? I gotta check out my competition.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Behind you, to your left.”

Sebastian stretched and subtly repositioned himself so he could look to where Matt had indicated. When he found the guy, he froze because that guy looked a lot like someone he’d never thought he’d see again.

“Matt, please tell me you aren’t talking about the brunette in the burgundy pants.”

“Oh, that’s definitely the one.”

The brunette looked up and Sebastian’s stomach jumped up into his throat as he met Kurt Hummel’s eyes.

“I know him from high school,” Sebastian said faintly.

“Sweet!” Matt said happily. “Should make it easier. I’ll let you get to it.” He gave Sebastian a friendly nudge on the shoulder and headed off.

He and Kurt were still staring at each other, then Kurt quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, turning back to the person next to him and continuing his conversation. Sebastian felt annoyed—he couldn’t tell if Kurt was brushing him off, or daring him to come over. Neither thought sat well with him. His feet were carrying him in Kurt’s direction before Sebastian could even think about it.

A million things ran through his head as he crossed the room, things like ‘Jesus Christ he IS hot!” and ‘What in the hell is he doing here?” He knew people changed, but there was no way Kurt Hummel was the kind of person who went to sex parties on purpose. No freaking way.

“Hey,” he said as he reached Kurt. “What’s up?” He hoped his voice sounded casual, completely unaffected, but he wasn’t so sure that he was doing a good job looking cool, calm and collected at the moment.

Kurt’s lips twitched. “Didn’t think I’d be seeing you here tonight.” His voice was amused, which almost made Sebastian feel as though Kurt knew what this party was for, but there was no way. No possible way.

Sebastian shrugged. “It’s a nice party; music and drinks are good.”

“My friend will be pleased to hear that—she spent a ridiculous amount of time decorating and making it all perfect.”

So that explained it. Kurt’s close friend was a terrible person and invited him to a sex party and he had no idea what he’d gotten himself into. Sebastian considered telling him, but he decided he’d watch and be amused by whatever happened instead.

“So…how have you been since high school?” Kurt asked, seeming genuinely interested, without a hint of their former animosity.

Sebastian gave him a quick run down, told him about going to Penn State for business then moving to New York for a job last year. He was unsurprised to hear that Kurt had gone to NYADA , and genuinely pleased for him when Kurt told him he’d landed a role in an off-Broadway show. He didn’t need to ask why Kurt was at a singles party—everyone knew about the engagement being broken. It was the only thing any of his high school friends had bothered to talk about for at least a year.

They spent a ton of time talking, and Sebastian knew he was risking missing out getting laid (because he was pretty sure he had no chance with Kurt, even if they were getting along rather well right now), but he didn’t quite care, not when Kurt was so funny and interesting and gorgeous. They reluctantly parted ways after a while, and Sebastian almost felt like the past never happened and they were only just meeting tonight. In many ways it was like starting over—they’d both changed so much since high school. It had been nearly eight years, after all.

No one else he talked to for the rest of the night really caught his interest. Either something was wrong with him or all the people at this party really fucking sucked. The only person he’d really had any fun talking to all night was Kurt, and that was a thought he needed to stop entertaining because Kurt was definitely not an option. He’d kept his eye on Kurt all night, and although he’d talked to lot of people, it was clear from the way he was interacting with them that there was nothing but friendship between them, which confirmed Sebastian’s suspicion that Kurt didn’t know what this party was for.

Normally, Sebastian would have left a party at this point—people were starting to pair off, put on their coats and leave, but he kind of wanted to see what would happen when the guy Kurt was talking to tried to take him home. Kurt had changed a lot, but he still seemed just a little high strung and a little prudish—this could potentially be entertaining. The guy made his move, and to Sebastian’s disappointment, Kurt’s rejection was thoroughly undramatic and friendly. Sebastian frowned and turned away, trying to remember where he’d put his coat. A tap on the shoulder interrupted him, and he was surprised for the second time that night to be looking into Kurt’s eyes.

“Just where do you think you’re going?”

Sebastian stared in shock—he’d never heard Kurt’s voice sound like that before. It was lower than usual, a seductive purr that made Sebastian’s whole body sit up and pay attention. “Uh—home?”

“Don’t.”

“What?” Sebastian knew he looked pretty stupid, staring at Kurt with his mouth half open but he really wasn’t prepared to deal with Kurt looking at him like this, his eyes darker than usual and absurdly enticing.

“You do know what kind of party this is, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but I thought…” Sebastian trailed off into a laugh, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “I didn’t think you did.”

Kurt hummed, eyes sparkling with amusement. “I have changed since high school, you know.”

“Clearly,” Sebastian murmured. “So, your place or mine?”

“Here is just fine.”

Sebastian thought that was a weird answer, and opened his mouth to say something about it, but Kurt surprised him by placing one of hands (much larger than Sebastian had realized--and why was that so hot?) on Sebastian’s chest, pushing him back against the living room wall and kissing him.

Sebastian had never been kissed like this before in his life. It felt like everything the books he pretended he didn’t read had always described—fucking magical. He was shocked to find himself relying heavily on the wall not to crumple to the ground because his knees were actually weak and he felt shaky.

Someone cheered nearby, which startled both of them. Sebastian looked for the source of the sound and wondered if this was supposed to be some kind of Ohio reunion because he was pretty sure it was Santana Lopez yelling at them, but she quickly faded from view as Kurt grabbed his hand and tugged him down a hallway. Sebastian was pretty sure they were about to fuck in Kurt’s friend’s room or bathroom or closet or whatever, but he didn’t really care about how improper that was just now. He’d done worse, after all.

Kurt seemed pretty damn familiar with his friend’s apartment, confidently striding down the hall and pulling him into one of the bedrooms. He shut the door and went straight for the bed, sitting down on its edge and untying his shoes. He toed his socks off then looked up at Sebastian, eyebrows raised in question.

“You’re not going to stand there staring at me all night, are you?” Kurt asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt. “Because that’s not quite what I had planned.”

“You’ve got plans?” Somehow the idea of that only made Sebastian’s dick twitch eagerly in his pants.

“Strip and you’ll find out.”

Kurt was using that same bossy tone he’d used in high school that had annoyed Sebastian so much but it was anything but annoying now. If he was being perfectly honest, it was at least 40% of the reason he was already hard. He undressed as quickly as possible without tripping over himself, and was annoyed with himself when he glanced in Kurt and saw him grinning at Sebastian’s eagerness. Sebastian forced himself to slow down—no way was he going to be more into this than Kurt was. Or, at the very least, he wasn’t going to let Kurt know just how into this he was. He held on to that thought as he crawled on top of Kurt and pushed him down on the bed, kissing him hard.

Kurt let him do that for a moment before pushing him away. Before Sebastian could ask why, Kurt had flipped them over with a surprising amount of strength.

“I distinctly recall telling you I had plans for you. That means I’m in charge tonight.” His tone would brook no protests—not that Sebastian had any.

He was nodding before he could even think about it, but with Kurt on top of him looking like a fucking god, there was nothing to think about.

Kurt laughed deep in his throat and scratched his nails down Sebastian’s chest lightly, making sure to rake one of his nipples in the process.

Sebastian shuddered in pleasure, his hands clenching in the sheets.

“You like that?” Kurt looked entirely too smug for Sebastian’s liking.

“Obviously,” Sebastian said, trying to sound annoyed, but he didn’t think it was very convincing given the way that Kurt’s grin widened.

“You know, I always thought I’d have to fight you for control,” Kurt mused as he bent to start kissing at Sebastian’s neck, “but you didn’t put up much of a fight.”

It was entirely true—there was something about Kurt that made Sebastian feel like he didn’t need to be in control of everything to relax and enjoy himself.

“You calling me easy?” he tried his best to sound affronted, but Kurt bit down over his collarbone just as he finished his sentence, and he moaned pathetically as Kurt licked over the place where he’d bitten.

Kurt pulled back to look down at him, one eyebrow quirked. “Are you trying to tell me you don’t let everyone have their wicked way with you if they just look at you right? Because that’s all I really had to do to get you in here.”

Sebastian shook his head, forgetting his earlier vow to hold back on showing how interested he was. The way he kept moaning at everything Kurt did to him made it pointless to try anyway.

“Does that mean I’m special?” Kurt teased, pressing his thumb into Sebastian’s collarbone thoughtfully.

“I’m not answering that,” Sebastian gasped, his hands gripping at Kurt’s shoulders as Kurt sucked at one of his nipples.

“Why not?” Kurt’s breath washed hot and soft over Sebastian’s nipple as he spoke and moved his mouth to the other side of Sebastian’s chest, and Sebastian shuddered.

“I can’t be expected to answer questions when you’re doing that.”

Kurt gently tugged at the nipple in his mouth with his teeth. “Fair enough.”

Sebastian allowed Kurt to slowly kiss and suck and bite and lick his way down his torso, but he was squirming wildly by the time Kurt reached his hipbones.

“Relax,” Kurt mumbled against his skin. “You’re making me antsy now.”

“If you would get to it already,” Sebastian huffed, annoyed at how desperately impatient he felt at this moment, all the more annoying since the only signs Kurt was even remotely affected by any of this was a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks.

“I’ll do as I please,” Kurt countered. “You can always leave if I’m not going fast enough for you.” He stuck his tongue out and it was possibly the cutest thing Sebastian had ever seen.

“Fuck you,” he grumbled. “You know damn well I’m not going anywhere. Might flip you over and have my way with you if you don’t get on with it, though.”

Kurt chuckled at that. “I’d like to see you try.”

So Sebastian did try—only to have every attempt end up with him on his back and thoroughly pinned.

“Stronger than I look, right?”

“I’m out of practice,” Sebastian said lamely, trying to ignore how stupidly turned on he was by the very concrete display of just how much Kurt had grown since high school.

“Or maybe I’m just stronger than you.”

Instead of replying, Sebastian reached up and fisted a hand in the short hairs at the nape of Kurt’s neck, pulling him down for kiss that left both their lips sore.

“Weak, but not entirely useless,” Kurt said thoughtfully.

“You’ve gotten mean in your old age,” Sebastian complained, although the bite in his voice was rendered somewhat ineffective by the grin on his face.

Kurt shrugged, and ended the conversation by moving down the bed and nudging his way between Sebastian’s legs. Sebastian had a pretty good idea where this was headed, so he had no qualms about ending their “discussion.” Besides, he’d have at least ten minutes to snark at Kurt before he slipped out for the night.

Kurt nibbled over Sebastian’s hip bones, something no one had ever done before, and Sebastian arched up into it as he gasped sharply. Kurt paused for a moment, then set his teeth in more firmly. Sebastian could feel Kurt’s lips curve into a smile, and he bit down enough that it hurt a little, before removing his teeth and soothing the hurt with a lick.

“Thought you were going to stop fucking around,” Sebastian groaned once he realized that Kurt had no intention of sucking his dick any time soon. Sebastian might actually die from this.

“I made no such promises,” Kurt said, his voice deceptively sweet as he wrapped his nimble fingers around Sebastian’s cock.

Sebastian groaned in appreciation, not even embarrassed about how loud and utterly pathetic he was being right now. There was no point in pretending that Kurt didn’t have him completely in his thrall at this point anyway.

“You are easy,” Kurt said, grinning. “Bet I could get you to come just like this.” He moved his hand, the lightest touch, not quite enough and too much at the same time.

“No,” Sebastian protested. “That would be the worst.”

Kurt laughed softly. “You’d like it well enough.” Sebastian whimpered at the thought, that Kurt would just keep him like this and was not at all pleased at Kurt’s soft laughter.

“You’re awful,” Sebastian complained, shifting restlessly.

“Let’s see if you think so after I do this.” And with that, he took about half of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Sebastian rushed out, his fingers gripping tight in the sheets. He looked down, and was fairly certain that Kurt would be grinning smugly if his mouth wasn’t full of cock.

Kurt didn’t tease anymore—he seemed to know exactly what Sebastian wanted and he gave it to him until Sebastian’s mouth was dry and his thighs were shaking and he was so close to coming.

Kurt pulled off and wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s cock as he mouthed at his balls, drawn up and tight from how close he was. His hips lifted off the bed slightly, his whole body tightening in suspense of the orgasm just waiting to come.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” Kurt asked, his lips brushing over Sebastian’s spit slick cock as he spoke. “Bet you only need a little more…”

“Yeah,” Sebastian breathed, not caring how whiny and desperate he sounded. “You’re amazing.” He usually didn’t pepper his hook ups with compliments, but damn, he had to give credit where it was due.

Kurt grinned up at him. “I appreciate the compliment, but…” He gripped Sebastian’s cock tighter and slid his hand down to the base so slow it was agonizing, “that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you come.”

It took a second for Sebastian’s brain to register what it had heard and he whimpered pathetically. “What? No, I---“

Kurt hushed him with a kiss that was surprisingly sweet for how evil he was being. “You’ll get to come when I do, and that’s not happening until I get fucked.”

Sebastian never in his wildest dreams thought he’d have Kurt Hummel dirty talking and bossing him around in bed and that he’d be loving it so fucking much.

“Yeah, okay,” he mumbled, sitting up a little. “Lube?”

Kurt nodded and reached over to the bedside table, digging condoms and lube out of the drawer like he owned the place. Sebastian briefly wondered just how many times Kurt had fucked people in his friend’s room, but decided it definitely wasn’t worth thinking about just now.

Kurt expertly rolled the condom down Sebastian’s cock and covered it with lube, getting himself into position.

“Wait,” Sebastian said, his hand coming out to curl around Kurt’s hip. “You don’t need fingers or anything?”

“Normally, I would,” Kurt said with a grin, “but it hardly seems necessary since I fucked myself nice and hard in the shower before the party started.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Sebastian hissed as Kurt slowly began to sink down on his cock. “You’re actually trying to kill me tonight.”

“Hardly,” Kurt murmured, a slight strain in his voice as he continued to take Sebastian in deeper and deeper.

“You okay?”

Kurt actually laughed at him. “I’m fine. I’ve only done this a million times,” he assured Sebastian. “It’s just-- your dick is stupidly huge.”

Sebastian giggled, something he usually didn’t do while ridiculously attractive people were slowly sliding down on his cock.

“Are you mocking me?” Kurt breathed as he placed his hands on Sebastian’s chest and started to move. “You haven’t even seen what I can do.” He winked, pressed Sebastian down into the bed hard and began to ride him like a fucking porn star. He was definitely going to have to ask later if Kurt did porn on the side because holy shit.

He’d ask now, but Kurt was so hot and tight and slick around him, and Sebastian had already been fairly close to coming before this started. He brought a hand up and wrapped it around Kurt’s cock, grinning at the way it made Kurt lose his rhythm. Kurt’s thrusts were jerkier now as he tried to fuck down onto Sebastian’s cock and up into his fist at the same time. It was gratifying to watch Kurt finally lose all that control after he’d been driving Sebastian crazy all night, so Sebastian focused all his attention at the sensitive head of Kurt’s cock, loving the way it made Kurt squeeze even tighter around him. Kurt’s fingernails were digging into Sebastian’s chest a little, but Sebastian definitely didn’t mind, not when that little bit of pain meant he got to watch Kurt like this—eyes closed, mouth slack, the most beautiful sounds spilling from his lips.

“Kurt.” Sebastian didn’t know why, but he really wanted to see Kurt’s eyes just now, wanted to look into them while Kurt came, which he figured would be soon. Their eyes locked and Sebastian gave one last swipe of his thumb over the tip of Kurt’s cock before Kurt came with a gasp that almost sounded surprised. His ass clenched down deliciously on Sebastian’s cock as he came, and that was enough to have Sebastian churning his hips upward and coming longer and louder than he had in ages. He wondered if it would be like that next time too ,then realized what a dumb thought that was seeing as he knew damn well there wasn’t going to be a next time.

Considering how thoroughly his world had just been rocked, he was a little sad about that. He brushed the thought and the feelings aside to try and enjoy the last few moments he had left with Kurt. Kurt had collapsed on Sebastian’s chest and his weight was pleasant and warm. Usually when people got cuddly post-sex Sebastian wriggled away from them, but he’d give anything to stay like this with Kurt forever. Or at least a night. He recognized that both of those thoughts were both ridiculous and the first was borderline psychotic, but he chalked it up to just having had the best sex of his entire life and put it away to think about it later. Also, the condom was starting to feel kind of disgusting, which was rather distracting. Kurt carefully moved off of him and kindly handed him a tissue from the bedside table.

“How polite,” Sebastian commented as he wrapped the condom in the tissue and looked for a handy place to get rid of it. He spied a trashcan not very far away and balled the tissue up tighter so it would make a better projectile.

“You better not fucking miss, Sebastian. I’ve lived here for years without getting stains on my carpet and I don’t want to start now, thank you very much.”

Kurt said this just as the ball left Sebastian’s hand. A second later and Sebastian would have missed as the shock of processing Kurt’s statement went through him.

“This is your room?” he asked, stunned.

Kurt looked at him, eyebrows arched. “You thought I had wild messy sex with you in someone else’s bed? I’m not that tacky.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Sebastian shot back, thinking fondly of parties in high school and college where he’d done just that a million times.

“Like I said, I’m not tacky.” Kurt stuck out his tongue, then his face grew serious, inquiring. “Whose room did you think this was, then?”

Sebastian shrugged, feeling more than a little foolish. “You said someone else decorated, so I figured this was someone else’s party in someone else’s house?”

Kurt laughed heartily, and Sebastian just stared at him, wondering what in the hell he’d missed that was so damn funny. “Sebastian, this was my party.”

“Oh.” It was all he could think of to say. Sebastian shouldn’t have had any room left in him to be surprised by anything at this point, but he was.

“You really have changed,” he said in amazement, looking at the ceiling and wondering how in the hell he’d ended up in world where Kurt Hummel did things like host sex parties and hook up with him.

“So have you. If you’d been the same self centered dick I used to know, no way would you have gotten the privilege of fucking me.”

“I could still be a self centered dick,” Sebastian pointed out.

“You’re not,” Kurt said, sounding very sure.

“And how would you know?”

“I just know. The old you wouldn’t have spent all that time talking to me when you thought you weren’t getting laid. I could tell, you know. That you thought I had no idea what this party for and that you weren’t going to get anything from me.”

“Shit, was I that obvious? I really am lucky I got some tonight then,” Sebastian mused.

“I thought it was rather hilarious. And there’s also the fact that I wanted you the second I saw you walk in and I always get what I want.”

Sebastian laughed at that, feeling content on a million different levels as they lay next to each other in a pleasantly comfortable silence. After a while, Sebastian sat up reluctantly and edged off the bed.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Going home I guess?” Sebastian shrugged as he picked up his underwear and slid them back on. There was a hideously awkward silence in the room as he rooted around the discarded pile of clothing for his jeans.

“Don’t,” Kurt said softly, twisting around and propping himself up on his elbow.

“You want me to stay?” He never spent the night with anyone. He never offered, and they never asked. Now that it was on the table, Sebastian suddenly disliked the idea of traveling across town to his own place, when Kurt's bed was so close, and warm, and had Kurt in it looking sleepy and rumpled and utterly delicious.

Kurt shrugged. “Yeah. I mean. I make pretty excellent scrambled eggs." 

Sebastian couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face at what was possibly the most ridiculous answer Kurt could have given. “That is a pretty unique skill.” He dropped his jeans on the floor and climbed back onto the bed.

Kurt nodded, completely serious. "You wouldn't want to miss out." 

“I’ve never been one to deny myself,” Sebastian said agreeably as he allowed himself to be gathered up in Kurt's arms. He realized, as he settled into place, that he'd never really been held like this before, and it was, well,  _nice._ He felt that perhaps he should say something, but everything he could come up with seemed woefully inadequate. 

The longer they laid there, the more their breathing started to sync up, and he found that the silence was peaceful. 

"Sebastian?" Kurt's breath caressed the back of his neck, and he shuddered. 

"Yeah?" 

“I might have lied to you." 

“About what?” Sebastian felt suddenly wary as turned to get a glimpse of Kurt's face, which looked suspiciously innocent.

“I'm the worst cook in the world and will absolutely not be making you breakfast in the morning." 

Sebastian laughed softly, and made as though to disentangle himself, but Kurt's arms only held him tighter.

"I don't think so," Kurt said. "You don't get to leave until I'm done with you." 

“And when will that be?” Sebastian asked, an unfamiliar warmth spreading through his chest as his eyes grew heavy with sleep.

He felt Kurt shrug behind him and yawn loudly into his ear. "Ask me again tomorrow." 

Sebastian huffed out a little laugh, but neither of them said anything more. He settled in for the night, falling asleep surprisingly fast. Surprising, because he rarely could get comfortable enough in new places to fall asleep in less than an hour (unless he was horrifically drunk and/or high). When he woke up the next morning and saw Kurt’s face smiling down at him, his heart did a little flip. Maybe it’d been so easy to stay because this was right where he was supposed to be.


End file.
